


Mercy

by FlirtyHale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, It all started on the ice, M/M, Rarepair, Smut, and I am disgusted and pleased, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: And as we can see here out on the ice, a rough hit by the Washington Capitals number 43, Tom Wilson. It looks like the Oilers defencemen is struggling a bit to get up. Oh but we can also see some Oilers teammates circling to have a chat with Wilson. Looks like Leon Draisaitl, number 29 is the most fired up. Shoving and pushing, definitely having some strong words to say with the forward. We'll update you on that situation when we return.They never did update us, but this is what happened.Based off this Gifset





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of pure fiction. Any names associated are just for fulfillment (sorry I could not let this thought die) 
> 
> If your name is in this please turn around now (and why do you have a registered AO3 account?) 
> 
> Shout out goes to a great beta. Thanks for helping me in the middle of the night. You're the real MVP. 
> 
> Also, please if this isn't what you want or thought it would be or are here out of spite, just back out and don't think about it. It's not that deep I promise you.
> 
> * Edit: I just realized that I wrote this as if they were playing in Edmonton. The actual game was in Washington. So for the sake of this fic, just ignore that.  
>  
> 
> [Based off this Gifset](http://drai-29.tumblr.com/post/167435043539)

Leon jiggles his key into the doorknob while fumbling with his bag, finally getting the door to unlock with a click. He squeezes his large duffle bag through the door frame and pads into his dark apartment. The digital clock on the microwave blinks out 12:03 am making him sigh out. He toes his shoes off then works his way quietly into his apartment, shutting the door carefully behind him.   
  
He succeeds in untangling himself from the mess of his coat and bags, finally able to pull his keys and phone out of his pocket and place them on the kitchen counter. He rubs at his elbow instinctively, grimacing at the pain. The game he’d just played pushed them into overtime and then a shootout, which they lost. Leon could feel the effects of losing wearing down on him, bones aching, eyelids drooping, and a heavy heart in his chest.    
  
He lets out a sigh that sounds more like a groan as he stretches his back out, proceeding to unzip his coat and throw it over the tall kitchen island chair. Not even flinching when it slips off the edge and ends up on the floor. He rolls his eyes and ignores it, turning on his heels to pad into the bedroom, except his ears perk up at the faint sound of his phone vibrating against the granite countertop. He stops in his tracks and spins back around on his feet.   
  
He takes the few steps to the counter and leans over the bright screen in his dark kitchen. The number isn’t one he knows, starting with a 202 area code. His first thought is that it’s a spam text but realizes by the first few words that quickly, it very much isn’t.   
  
_ I paid Lars 500 bucks for ur number u dick. _   
  
He scoops up his phone, re-reading the imessage 3 times over before he snaps out of it and googles the area code.    
  
His suspicions are correct.   
  
**500? I told him 300 :)**   
  
_ Shut the fuck up. Where are u at? _   
  
Leon smiles then sends a ping of his location.   
  
**7th floor. Apartment 7039.**   
  
_ And if I get stopped by the security of your building? _   
  
**Don’t worry. I’ll let them know I have a package coming.**   
  
Leon can’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction when he sees Read 12:07 am.   
  
***   
  
20 minutes pass and in that time Leon has shoved his hockey gear in the spare bedroom. Showered thoroughly, changed into sweatpants and a black long sleeve. Also having enough time to switch the sheets on his bed and manage to knock back three shots of tequila.    
  
He puts the bottle of Patròn back into the kitchen cupboard and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. He leans against the kitchen counter crossing his arms and staring straight ahead at his reflection in the living room window.    
  
“Fuck” he gasps under his breath, as he leans forward to rest his elbows on the island. He rubs at his face, feeling a bit of regret course through him. Why was he so reckless tonight? Why did he let some stupid player get under his stupid skin? Shit doesn’t normally bug him but tonight felt different.    
  
It started with a check to Lars, sending the defenceman barreling to the ice, when the guy had already let go of the puck a good 2 seconds beforehand. Fuck.    
  
Leon’s skin crawls at the memory, never before felt such a rush of anger flush over him.    
  
He skated over to number 43 on the ice and gave him a nice shove.    
  
“The fuck man?”   
“Just doing my job asshole”    
“You’re a fucking dick and you’re gonna end people’s careers like that.”   
  
43 shoved him back and that’s when the refs get involved.    
“You’re act like you’ve never done shit like that huh.”    
“You fucking do that fucking again” he seethes “I’ll break your fucking face.”    
  
One of the linesmen taps each of them on their shoulder.    
“Alright gentleman. Back off or you’re each getting 5.”   
  
Leon gave the other man one more glare before skating backwards. The linesmen skated off to talk with the ref but 43 came closer to Leon again.    
“You gonna break my face?  Like to see you try” He scoffed with a shit-eating grin.

  
“What? You think I couldn’t take you?”

  
43 snorted, a wicked smirk on his face. They had skated off towards their bench but no one was really paying attention to them. Except for maybe the cameras and half a thousand fans. 

  
Leon glanced sideways before answering “I’ve taken worse. A lot worse than what you could…” he paused, taking a glance up and down before he settled with a tight smile and a locked look,  “have.” Leon finished.   
  
It took number 43 a moment before the lightbulb went off.    
  
Leon was completely aware of what two ways that could’ve gone, but he was feeling fired up, rebellious and cocky. Plus he’d heard things throughout locker room after locker room, things that shouldn’t matter but do.    
  
Except things got a lot more interesting than expected. Tom’s expression grew into something oddly devious and Leon couldn’t help but grin widely. Leon skated a teasing half circle around him, getting as close to Tom’s ear has he could without making things weird.

 

“But, prove me wrong.”    
  
He remembers getting to the bench and coach giving him some words but he was too lost in his own satisfaction to care. The rest of the game was just a hard blur.   
  
So now he’s standing, resting his back against the counter denying the fact that he’s waiting. He plays on his phone aimlessly, which is really just opening and closing Instagram over and over again. Maybe this is a wild fantasy? Maybe he’s here to just beat him up and leave. Leon feels a gross sensation fall over him but it dissipates at the sound of a light knock at his door.   
  
He breathes, sets his phone down, and then walks over to the door. He checks through the peephole first, then sees only one body. He’s careful when opening the door, but nonetheless relieved when he sees a plain black baseball cap pulled over the man’s head paired with a black winter coat and hands shoved deep in the pockets.   
  
Eyes peer from under the brim of his hat with a look of helplessness and sincerity. Leon suddenly feels like he just ran a marathon.    
  
“Edmonton is fucking cold,” Tom says as Leon steps aside to let him into his apartment.    
  
Leon shrugs “If only there was a way to warm you up...”   
  
Tom stands there giving Leon an unbelievable look “You got an idea?” he says, playing dumb.   
  
Leon steps closer into Tom’s space, eyes flickering back and forth over Tom’s eyes and mouth. 

 

“I could think of a few ways…” He shrugs again then pulls at the zipper of Tom’s coat. He plays it off as nothing, but his insides are completely on fire.    
  
Tom just laughs in Leon’s face and steps away to peel his coat off and hang it over the back of the couch. Tom takes off his cap, placing it next to his coat. Leon’s fingers itch to run through his mess of hair.   
  
“You want a beer or something?” Leon asks. Tom is still a guest at his home, it’s the polite thing to do.   
  
“Nah already had a couple celebratory drinks with the guys at the hotel.”

  
Leon scoffs, well walking around the kitchen island  “You guys didn’t deserve that win. You just got lucky.”

  
Tom rolls his eyes “A point is a point. No matter how you win it.” 

  
“Winning it with aggressive dirty checks? Must make you feel so proud.” Leon says, tone thick with sarcasm.

  
“The intention is never to hurt anyone…” Tom says matter of factly taking slow steps closer to the kitchen island, “It’s to get under their skin... make them crawl after you...lose focus.” 

 

He pauses as he presses his body to the kitchen island, “You of all people should know that.” He smirks. Leon can’t even look at his face, can only bite his lip and look up at the ceiling to avoid Tom’s gaze.

  
“So you’re just here to rub it in my face?” Leon barks.

  
“And other things” Tom quips back. Leon’s mouth goes dry, it takes all of his might to not choke out a grunt. But then Tom takes a daring step forward, only a half a corner of the kitchen island separating their bodies. 

 

“As much fun as it is to get someone riled up on the ice and maybe prove who’s worthy in a fight... ” Tom leans against the counter, cheek barely missing Leon’s as he says softly into his ear “It’s a lot more satisfying when you’re sitting on my dick, screaming out my name… ” He leans back with a tight smirk on his face, and suddenly, Leon can’t feel his legs.    
  
He can’t remember that last time he hooked up with someone, might’ve been before the season even started. Needed to be focused and prepared, training every day to be faster, stronger and better. Putting everything that distracted him out of sight, out of mind. But right now, the distraction is all he craves.    
  
His sweatpants begin to feel tight and his palms go sweaty as he stares down Tom, trying with all his might not to show how badly he’s aching for this. Ready to be used, and filled and completely wrecked. He needs it. Would beg for it.   
  
His sex-crazed brain is yelling at him to move forward but his stubbornness is holding him back. Time ticks away, faster than Leon could think was possible. The pit of his stomach is rotating with excitement and adrenaline, just eager for touches and pleasure.    
  
“I could- I could go? If you’re not...y’know up for it?” Tom suggests, a crooked smile on his mouth.

  
“Shut the fuck up” Leon commands, but it comes out breathless as he steps across the hardwood to collide into Tom’s wide body.    
  
Without any sort of communication Leon’s hands encompass Tom’s neck pulling him flush against his own body in order to wield him into an open-mouthed kiss. Tom stumbles back a bit at the force but he finds his footings quickly to grab hold onto Leon’s waist, pulling him closer.    
  
Deep, wet and desperate mouths cling at each other. Tom’s hands move up from Leon’s waist to thread into his hair, giving a gentle tug that elicits a groan from the back of Leon’s throat.   
  
Tom smiles into their kiss “You like that?” 

  
“Mhmm” is all Leon can reply with, too focused on the feeling of Tom everywhere. Leon can sense the satisfaction coming from Tom, but two can play that game. He’s quick, spinning Tom around to guide him to rest his back against the kitchen counter. Tom relaxes, letting himself rest some weight onto the counter.    
  
Leon’s hands are back around Tom’s neck, forcefully feeling everywhere. They’re both panting harder now, oxygen very much not a priority at this point. Tom’s tongue fits its way into Leon’s mouth which makes Leon’s brain short circuit but focuses enough to pursue the opportunity by pushing his knee between Tom’s legs. With a swift thrust of his hips, Tom goes rigid. His lips just resting against Leon’s as Leon offers languid mouth movements back. Kind of like an exclamation point.    
  
Tom’s breath is uneven and sweat is forming on his brow as he mouths out “Fuuuck.” His body sags.

  
“Feel good?” Leon says short-winded. His right hand tight on Tom’s ass, while his left is threaded through his hair.    
“Would be better if you moved” He chuckles out, the corners of his mouth turning up. 

  
“How bout this?” Leon moves his hips again. Thin sweatpants against tight jeans. Tom throws his head back on instinct. A Cheshire smile grows on Leon’s face.

  
“You’re a fuckin dick.” Tom chokes out with no heat. 

  
“You really know how to sweet talk a guy…” Leon quips, his fingers twirling Tom’s hair round and round.

  
“Asshole” Tom mutters out, then shifting to push Leon back off him. Before Leon can even show the hurt Tom is rushing forward to pin him against the furthest wall, eyes gone dark and lethal. Leon’s dick twitches against his thigh.   
  
Leon’s back is firmly against the wall as Tom’s mouth attacks his neck, well Leon moves his head around allowing more access. Quick, needy kisses are placed along Leon’s jaw and down his neck eliciting soft mewls and whimpers from between Leon’s lips. Tom’s hands play with the edges of Leon’s long sleeve shirt, pulling and teasing. 

  
“Fuck just take it off me” Leon gasps out, in between a moan and whimper. Tom pauses and pulls back to help pull Leon’s shirt off over his head, then quickly removes his own shirt. His mouth immediately finds the same spot on Leon’s neck that he had just been working at.    
  
“Don’t” Leon threatens but doesn’t move.   
Tom chuckles “What?”    
“Don’t leave a mark.”   
Tom just huffs out a laugh, smirking and looking into Leon’s eyes “You’re a buzzkill.”   
“And yet you’re still hard” Leon retorts, gaze peering up with a thin smile on his mouth.   
  
Tom rolls his hips. Leon sucks in a deep breath and lets out a shaky exhale. Tom’s mouth moves back to Leon’s, capturing his lips in a long, sensual kiss. Taking the air right out of both their lungs. Mouths still attached and no foreseeable future of them being removed, Tom’s fingers trace down Leon’s torso over hard abs and further to massage Leon’s rock hard cock through his sweatpants. Leon tilts his head back against the wall, Tom’s hand making slow movements over him that’s making him shiver and choke on breaths.    
  
“Good?” Tom mouths against Leons. 

  
“Touch me” Leon gasps out, all quiet and needy. Leon hates the sound of his voice in that moment. 

  
Tom removes his hand from Leon’s dick “Nicely?”

  
Leon’s body droops, as a small whine escapes from his mouth. 

 

“Please” he chokes out.

  
A smile spreads across Tom’s mouth as he fits his hand into Leon’s sweatpants, his hand wrapping around Leon’s hard dick. Leon’s hips thrust forward on instinct as Tom just basks in the unfolding of the man in front of him. His hand moves slowly along Leon’s dick as Leon’s practically purring at the sensation.    
  
“Want you to suck me off” Leon pants out, eyes half-lidded with swollen, shiny lips.    
“You gonna return the favor?”   
“Depends…”   
“Depends what?” Tom questions.   
“Depends how well you do.”    
“At sucking your dick?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Fine.”    
  
Tom removes his hand from Leon’s dick, and Leon deflates at the lack of friction but his stomach does a flip when Tom sinks to his knees. Tom’s eyes flicker up to Leon’s and the pit in his stomach grows ten times bigger than before.     
  
Tom is careful, to say the least. He peels down Leon’s sweatpants, letting his dick spring free. The wave of cool air hits him like a truck. He bites his lip but refuses to look away as Tom’s eyes flash up to his and Leon has to choke down his moan.    
  
Tom pulls down Leon’s sweatpants to his mid-thigh, he’s smiling the whole time as Leon withers against the wall. Tom presses his hands against Leon’s hips to push him back against the wall.    
  
“What are you doing?”   
“Making sure you’re steady. You’re going to need it.”    
  
Leon can’t even retort a stupid comment because Tom’s thick hands are suddenly around his dick, giving small, leisure tugs back and forth. Tom flicks his wrist and Leon grunts out, which makes Tom smile wider.   
  
“Fuck you, you’re such a tease,” Leon says in between pants. Tom is quick with the movements of his hand. Always calculating every twist of his wrist or press of his fingers, while Leon’s rolling his head back and forth against the wall, forcing himself to be quiet. But then there’s suddenly no friction and Leon whimpers out. He can’t even get a word of annoyance out because all in one rush Tom’s wet, hot mouth is all over him.    
  
Halfway down his dick and back, letting cold air hit him then quickly replaced again with a warm mouth. 

 

“Oh, my fuck” Leon groans out, his heart pounding against his chest.    
Tom just hums in agreement, sending Leon to snap his hips up on reflex. Tom coughs out and Leon looks down quickly, feeling dread course through him instantly.    
  


“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Leon says quickly. Genuinely worried. 

  
“Shut up” Tom barks back and just returns to mouthing at Leon’s dick. The dread goes away as he watches Tom just bob back and forth on his dick. His tongue swirling on the tip as his lips are carefully encompassed around him. Spit coating the side of his cheeks as he looks up at Leon with glassy, blown out eyes. The fire in his stomach expands, just about at the edge.    
  
“Stop,stop” Leon chokes out and Tom freezes. He looks up at Leon but slides back on his knees a good foot away. “You good man?”    
  
“Yeah yeah, just...fuck” Leon sighs as his head hit back against the wall again. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. He looks back down at Tom who looks worried as all hell but the corners of Leon’s mouth just turn up into a wicked grin.    
  
“Lay on your back” Leon commands, pulling his sweatpants up ever so slightly.   
“What?” Tom questions still looking mildly confused.    
“Lay back,” Leon says again as he drops to the hardwood. His knees still hurt like hell from being physical during the game that he had just played but the sight of Tom confused yet still lowering his body against the floor is rewarding enough. Just lying there shirtless, panting, and waiting. Leon could come at the sight.   
  
Leon slides closer, his sweatpants offering little to no relief on his knees but it’s quickly tossed away when he gets his hands on Tom’s belt, undoing the chunky metal and pulling it out through the loops with a snap. Tossing the leather off to the side and eager to push at his jean button, pulling down the zipper with ease.   
  
Tom hisses as Leon’s hand brushes over his throbbing dick, “Again,” Tom mutters out.

  
“Hang on…” Leon replies, looking over at Tom’s face who’s flinching with every press Leon makes at his body. Tom relaxes his head against the hardwood as Leon works at getting his jeans down his thighs. Once satisfied he finds his place in between Tom’s legs, kneeling over the other man just to peel back his black briefs, letting his dick spring free. Tom curls in on himself and Leon has to bite down on his lip at the scene before him.    
  
“Christ” Tom chokes out, his hands balled into fists with white knuckles. Leon moves his hand slowly to pull at Tom’s leaking dick. Giving small strokes along his shaft, edging concentrated moans from Tom’s mouth. He’s starting slow, just building up the pressure knowing that he, himself is already way too close for this to get hot and over so quickly.    
  
Tom shifts uncomfortably against the flooring, once cool on his bareback but now as warm as the body hovering over him. 

 

“You gotta give me something Drai,” Tom says going for a groan but sounding more like a whine.   
“What’d you want?” Leon says smugly, splaying his fingertips against Tom’s cock. 

  
“Want your gorgeous mouth all over me. Been thinking about it all game long.”    
Leon turns his wrist then massages up and down in quick flicks. “Got you all bothered on the ice?”

  
“Yeah, with you’re pretty fucking mouth” He pauses with a hiss “Just spewing bullshit as the refs held you back... Couldn’t stop thinking about what that mouth could do.”    
“Fuck” Leon curses, his hand now aimlessly playing with Tom’s dick.    
“As much as you got all pissed and threatening, hinting at all those obscenities with no one around… not caring if someone heard or if I was mic’d up. It got me fucked up.”   
  
Leon feels his already hard dick twitching mercilessly in his sweatpants but before Tom can speak Leon licks a strip up his shaft to the tip. His hands rolling into Tom’s thighs giving himself some stability. Leon can’t focus on anything else but the cock in front of him, hollowing his cheeks out to take Tom as deep as possible without choking back. It was a skill he was quickly learning throughout his twenties. He feels Tom’s dick heavy on his tongue, pulsing with heat and pleasure, well his own brain short circuits when Tom croaks out “Fuck Leon” through clenched teeth.    
  
Leon feels the heat drop straight to his dick, now putting himself off balance as he shoves his own hand down his pants. Some friction feels like the biggest relief already, his skin is hot and tingling completely burning through every crevice. His face is on fire and it takes a good thirty seconds for him to realize Tom is trying to sit up. Before Leon can ask what he’s doing he’s then pulling Leon off his dick to tilt his head up to kiss him thoroughly.    
  
It’s all urgent and very messy, Leon clutching at Tom’s neck, feeling Tom’s scruff slide along his own cheeks and neck, gnawing and gasping as Tom traces kissing down Leon’s neck. Tom’s mouth is around the shell of Leon’s ear, teasing and whispering.    
  
“So good, so fucking good.”

  
A couple stammering heartbeats pass, their mouth connect again trying to get all up into each other. Tom turns his head to the side, letting Leon’s lips miss him. So Tom begins planting pecks along Leon’s jawline, even baring his teeth but not biting making Leon’s eyes roll back.    
  
“Fuuuck, you’re so good. Was hard all game because of you.”    
Leon moves his head to let his mouth practically fall onto Tom’s. “Please fuck me” he gasps out against Tom’s mouth.    
“Fuck. me. please.”   
  
  
Neither of them make any real regard at moving. Just sitting there on the hardwood in the middle of the kitchen making out like their lives depend on it. Leon is half on his knees, half on his ass but he fits perfectly between Tom’s outstretched legs, his dick throbbing in his sweatpants begging to be touched. His arms rest on Tom’s shoulders while his hands curl up the back of Tom’s head, scratching and pulling at the waves of locks. Tom is sitting, leaning back on one hand and his other hand is splayed on the side of Leon’s face, holding him upright.   
  
Every time Leon shifts an inch forward he brushes against Tom’s hard on, making the man gasp with anticipation.    
“Feel good?” Leon says breathlessly, still going back in for another kiss.   
“Good, very good” Tom agrees.   
“If I did this…” Leon says well leaning a bit more of his body onto Tom’s.    
“Nhhh yeah more” Tom grunts, head rolling back. Leon smiles and tests the waters a bit more, leaning further.   
“You fucking tease” Tom grits through his teeth, eyes blown out and watery.    
“Wouldn’t be fun if you just fucked me and that’s it.”   
Tom has to pause, trying to collect himself. “And wouldn’t be fun for me if I just jerked off and left…”   
Leon leans back looking displeased but slowly a grin grows over him. He moves off his knees, to stand up. Towering over Tom who’s looking up with big, brown eyes. Tongue licking over his lips as he runs a hand through his messy hair.    
  
Leon takes a step back only to strip himself of his sweatpants and kick them away. He glances down at Tom and then strides off to his bedroom. Flicking the bedside lamp on and disappearing into the ensuite, shutting the door behind him.    
  
He digs around in the back cupboard under the sink, knowing his stash of condoms and lube are haphazardly thrown back behind the cleaning supplies. All because he thought he didn’t need distractions and orgasms. What a fucking lie.    
  
He finds what he needs and stands up, the mirror suddenly too much all into his face. His hair is in a disarray, there are pink marks turning red on his chest and neck and his lips look a size too big. But fuck, the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body feels like he’s on some form of party drug. If could live in this feeling forever, he no doubt would.    
  
He opens the bathroom door and flicks off the light. He walks into his bedroom to see Tom, naked on his bed, toying at himself. He too is looking like a mess, his hair is in all sorts of directions and his neck looks all chewed up. Leon feels slightly guilty but also wickedly pleased.    
“You just gonna keep me waiting Drai?” Tom says with a smirk. His deep brown eyes looking blown out but yet so iridescent in the low lighting.    
  
“Had to find things” He says holding up the row of condoms and a bottle of lube.   
“Damn, how many times you think you can go?” Tom comments, nodding his head at the bundle of definitely more than 5 condoms. 

  
Leon shrugs “Who knows!? See how well you treat me.”   
Tom just winks at him then slides forward on the bed to get Leon to walk closer. He takes the items out of his hands and places them on the bedside table. Then pulls Leon by his hands to kneel onto the bed.    
  
Their mouths find each other instantaneously, with Leon pushing Tom back with his weight deeper into the mattress. Their bodies line up almost perfectly, as Tom’s big hands grasp up and down Leon’s torso. His hand squeezing at Leon’s ass at every opportune moment.    
  
Leon finds quickly that he has an obsession with Tom’s hair. The way his fingers feel through it and the way it curls around his palms. He does small tugs, which Tom seems to smile at, holding in his groans. Leon yanks a more forceful pull, showing some authority as Tom hums in the back of his throat.    
  
He gets too lost in the feeling of Tom’s hair, it’s almost a surprise when Tom’s finger circles his hole. Making Leon shiver at the touch, they don’t speak though Leon just continues with being mesmerized with Tom’s hair as they pull hot breaths from their lungs with messy, open-mouthed kisses.    
  
Leon moves his hips back ever so slightly to put some extra pressure of Tom’s finger against him, giving Tom that subtle hint. He pushes back as Tom continues circling with teasing touches against him.    
  
“Pass the lube,” Tom says in between kisses and Leon obliges. Moving to reach for the small bottle and passing it into Tom’s hand. Tom uncaps it and puts a few squirts on his fingers then uses his un-lubed hand to pull Leon into a kiss.   
  
It’s a few heartbeats of anticipation and Leon’s almost ready to pull his mouth of Tom to speak but then a finger down to the first knuckle is pushed into him.    
  
He hums into Tom’s mouth and squeezes his hands into fists with Tom’s hair. His breathing gets ragged well it takes him the few minutes to adjust.    
  
“It’s been a while” he chokes out against Tom’s cheek.

  
“It’s fine. Just relax.”    
  
And he does, eventually. His breathing gets easier as Tom’s finger moves in and out of him. Slow pushes and quick pulls, getting Leon already dripping with pre-come all over Tom’s stomach. His legs slide over Tom’s thighs to straddle him, also opening himself up for easier access. They continue mouthing at each other, the kissing getting languid and lazy. But the anticipation grows thicker, Leon concentrating on his hips meeting at Tom’s finger, and slowly it gets easier and Leon ruts his body against Tom’s for traction.    
  
“More” He breathes against Tom’s mouth and Tom grins into their kiss and adds another finger. The burn is heavier this time and shoots up his abdomen but Tom is so patient that Leon almost wants to yell at him. His quick breaths lessen as he rocks his hips back ever so slightly.    
  
It starts to feel better than just good in no time, so much that Leon is choking on moans against Tom’s mouth.    
  
“Fuck fuck” The friction of his dick bumping against Tom’s. It’s a lot all at once.   
“Good?”   
“So much fucking better.”    
“Good for another?”   
“Fuck yes” Leon gasps, still rocking his hips but Tom pulls his fingers out and squirts more lube on them and then places the three fingers at Leon's hole just allowing some forewarning.    
  
“Please” Leon groans, pushing his hips back as far as they’d let him.   
“Didn’t hear you?”    
“Please Tom..” Leon chokes out, panting against Tom’s jawline.    
“Better.”    
  
It’s all over three seconds and Tom is returning Leon’s thrusts with three fingers opening him up and making him shutter.    
“Oh fuck”    
“You good?”    
“Just wait.”    
  
Leon’s heart is stammering in his chest as he waits for the pain to subside.    
“You’re fingers are fucking huge”    
“Wait till you feel my-”   
“Don’t”   
“What?”   
“I’ll come if you talk about it.”    
  
Tom just grins widely, almost holding in a laugh.    
“Okay. Move” Leon instructs and Tom is so slow at first, allowing Leon to feel the sensations but the slow, caring movements don’t last long as Leon’s forcing his hips back to meet Tom’s rocking hand. 

 

Their mouths connect again, smashing together with force trying to feel and encompass more and more of each other. Leon begins choking out short moans, curling himself on top of Tom with each thrust. So much so that Tom begins opening his fingers, scissoring into Leon opening him wider. Leon’s squirming at this point, grinding his body into Tom’s to relieve some friction and gain some kind of purchase. He gasps against Tom’s jawline and moving back to kiss him more forcefully and drag out all the air out of both their lungs. Then Tom’s middle finger hits a spot in him, making him cry out and shiver.    
  
“God, you have to fuck me now.”    
“You want it?”    
“Fucking yes.”    
  
He’s pawing at Tom’s chest as he forces himself to sit up. Thighs on either side of Tom’s hips, sweat beating down his forehead and chest. Then Tom reaches his arms out to rub down Leon’s chest, down his abs and then back up to curl around his neck. Just kind of taking it all in for a moment then pulling Leon forward for another solid kiss before pushing him off onto the other side of the bed.    
  
Leon laughs as he bounces on the mattress from being flipped over. He runs his fingers through his damp hair to remove it from his eyes then peering through his eyelashes he sees Tom snaking down to the edge of the bed, climbing off the mattress and standing at the foot of the bed.    
  
“Wha-?” Leon beings to say but is cut off by Tom grabbing at his ankles yanking him closer to himself. Leon slides against the mattress, looking up all doe-eyed and curious. Tom just smirks down at him then grabs him under his knees to pull him even closer into his body.    
  
Leon’s ass is almost hanging off the edge of the bed which feels kind of uncomfortable till Tom speaks up, “Hold here” he instructs. Putting each of Leon’s hands under his knees to hold his own legs up.   
  
“What are you-?”   
“Sshh” Tom quiets, but can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. Slowly he lowers himself to the carpeted floor, eye-level with Leon’s ass. And Leon shakes with anticipation, his neck barely holding up his head enough to see what Tom’s eyes are calculating. His neck gets sore quickly but as soon as Leon drops his head to the mattress he feels two hands on his cheeks, opening him up. He grits his teeth, trying to hold in any type of squeak or whine but when he feels hot breath against himself it’s all his senses taking over at once.    
  
“Fuck fuck fuck” he curses out, Tom’s wet mouth tonguing at him so desperately. First with quick motions then taking his time to really open Leon up. Leon’s breathing gets quicker in a hurry, his legs start to cramp up and his stomach feels like it’s on fire.    
  
But it’s all so so worth it. The feeling of caressed movements all around his hole, followed by the sensations of being fucked open by a moving tongue. Tom's scruff rubs against his inner thighs, sending him to the moon and back. His own fingers digging into the back of his knees almost feeling no pain anymore. Until Tom is licking him up the underside of his balls and over his shaft up to the tip of his leaking dick. Leon curls in on himself, the rush of hot, sweet touches pleasuring every cell in his body. Nothing feels like it could top this.   
  
“Gonna fuck you now.” Tom blurts out with a hush and Leon almost forgot that was the reason Tom came over in the first place. To fuck him. Because he propositioned. Fuck, he’s so glad he was thinking with his dick at the time.    
  
Tom is scurrying around, finally finding the pack of condoms and ripping one from the rest. Making his way back over to Leon as he tears at the foil wrapper and quickly slides the rubber onto himself.   
  
Leon watches in amazement as Tom squirts clear lube onto his hand, carefully stroking himself with his eyes locked on Leons. Leon swallows hard, Tom doesn't look abnormally large or anything but is definitely up there in the big dick category. He hates that he's aching for it.   
  
Leon’s got half his body hanging off the bed, laying on his back, his hand carefully and slowly playing with himself. Watching as Tom looks him over in great interest. Leon feels his dick stiffen at Tom’s nonchalant gaze. Their eyes lock for a brief moment, it doesn’t last as Tom kneels one leg onto the bed well Leon shifts further up the bed giving Tom some room. Then all in one motion Tom is grabbing again at Leon behind his knees and pulling himself flush up against him.    
  
“Wanna see every look well I fuck you.” 

  
“Christ,” Leon curses under his breath. Tom fits himself between Leon’s legs only to lean up and kiss Leon deeply on the mouth. It lasts enough to get all the air out of both their lungs, and then in one fluid motion, he sits back up. Leon’s one leg fits comfortably around Tom’s hip, the other bent at the knee tilted sideways. Allowing for maximum access. Leon can hear his heart pounding, watching as Tom lines himself up with his entrance.    
  
He’s slow as he enters, letting Leon wither and reel against the new but familiar pressure. Leon’s hand fists into the sheets, grabbing at anything to push some of the pain into. But Tom just stays as still as possible well the pain slowly subsides into something much more enjoyable.   
  
“More” he chokes out between pants and Tom listens pushing a little further till he’s almost fully inside. 

  
“God, fuck you’re right about not getting any for a while. You’re fuckin tight.” Tom gasps, sweat dripping from his hairline. 

  
“Shut up and fuck me, bitch.”   
  
Tom looks startled for half a second but that doesn't stop the sly grin spread across his lips. He doesn’t hesitate after that and Leon fucking hoped he wouldn’t. With a hard thrust out and back in, Leon lets out a large gasp “Fuck!” and then it’s a smoother rhythm from there. Tom finding a rhythm that coincides with the pace of the evening.    
  
Toms just keeps rocking into Leon with his hips moving at full force, repeatedly pulling expletives from Leon’s lips. Who’s trying to keep his eyes open, watching the smug smirk and concentration that’s found on Tom’s face with squinting eyes. All because the bliss is just too much to not completely revel in. Tom is chuckling under his breath and Leon wants to tell him to fuck off, tell him to leave and never see him again. but then he's leaning over Leon, close to his face with damp hair dangling in his face. His pupils dilated to a ten and his tongue caught in his teeth.    
  
Leon just basks in the pleasure and sight before him. He's ashamed to admit it but Tom is exactly his type. A cocky, shit disturbing piece of crap who is also super caring and respectful. and knows when to take charge in certain situations, plus his long hair and large cock are surprise bonuses.    
  
He catches himself moaning through closed lips, trying not to be loud as he knows his neighbors will have no problem calling security over the noise and fuck he can’t have anyone especially reporters finding out about this.    
  
But the thought fades as Tom finds a new angle and hits him in the right spot. He groans out, low and throaty moans. “Fuck right there. Holy fuck.” and all Tom responds with is more steady faster thrusts.    
  
A few tears leak from Leon’s eyes, flowing down his cheeks because the satisfaction is all too real and all too good. The heat and touches, being filled and used. It’s all he’s being craving for without actually knowing.    
  
“Tom” Leon says, his voice sounding raspy and tired. Tom slows his thrusts as he leans down to capture Leon’s mouth into a full heated kiss.    
  
“I want to ride you,” Leon says out through deep breaths.   
"You sure? Thought you'd come by now."    
Leon huff's with a laugh "Remember, that's what you promised me... or I could y’know...not"   
  
Tom just smiles down at Leon, then stops, quickly pulling out ever so slowly. Leon hisses at the loss "Fucking dick" he grits.    
"Come and get it, baby” Tom chimes.   
Leon feels his insides melt.    
  
Tom falls back onto the bed next to Leon, grabbing a pillow to fit under his head as Leon turns on his side and looks over him, running his fingers through his hair once again. It’s a moment for sure and that’s all Leon chalks it up too as he climbs over Tom’s wide hips and fits himself back onto Tom's thighs. 

 

Tom’s hands splay out across Leon’s broad chest as he smiles devilishly well Leon blindly uses his hand to grab behind him to get ahold of Tom’s dick and position himself.    
  
He sinks down on to Tom’s shaft, grimacing at the tension but it passes much quicker than before. He takes some testing bounces, up and down slowly. His hands steady himself on Tom’s chest enough to hold himself upright. He quickens his pace, well watching Tom’s face twist and turn as it’s suddenly worth everything. His breathing begins to get heavier and sweat covers both their bodies. Tom's once tight hold of his mouth is now slacked into an 'O' shape. It’s a lot to handle all in one moment.    
  
But then Tom’s hand is suddenly wrapped around Leon’s dick, tugging with every thrust Leon makes against Tom’s dick. Feeling him fill him up and the added sensation of a strong, large hand on him makes him whimper.    
  
“Come for me Drai”    
Leon doesn’t reply just concentrates on his movements, rocking against Tom’s cock. Feeling him hit his prostate over and over.   
“Leon, come,” Tom says encouragingly. And it’s like hearing his own name leave Tom’s mouth just completely sets him off. Suddenly he's gasping for air and shivering, bent down at his torso clutching to Tom’s arms well still riding through his orgasm. Tom giving teasing thrusts to match each of this breaths. Leon could cry, it all feels so fucking good.   
  
His body sags against Tom’s as he feels a hand pet along his hair, his release allowed himself to let go of so much pent of energy. He feels fifty times lighter. He carefully leans up and mouths his mouth along Tom’s, giving slow kisses that turn heated quickly.    
  
“I’m close” Tom mumbles along his lips.    
“Come on my face” Leon whispers back and Tom doesn’t even reply just slips out of Leon in a rush then pulls off the condom to toss it onto the floor.  Leon rolls over onto the bed and lets Tom kneel over him, the tip of his dick pushing at his lips well Tom jacks himself off.    
“So good, so fucking good” Leon murmurs, his eyes blown out into dark green orbs as he locks sight with Tom.   
"Come for me."   
It’s quick and Tom’s humming of moans are going straight back into Leon’s groin. Tom shutters and stirs, panting breaths escaping him again and again till he feels he regains some kind of consciousness.    
  
Leon opens one of his eyes to see Tom staring down at him, his face is tinted pink and his eyes are pretty much all pupil at this point. His mouth is slack with bruised, bright red lips. He’s got one strand of hair dangling in front of his face as he huffs with deep breaths, his chest moving up and down in a quick pace.    
“God, you’re so gorgeous looking like that” Tom comments as he bends down to kiss at Leon’s cum stained lips.    
  
Leon’s fingers find the back of Tom’s head, massaging into his scalp in appreciation. Leon hums into Tom’s mouth as Tom just smiles into their kiss. It takes them a few moments to detach from each other. But soon enough Tom is up and off the bed, his ass wagging as he walks into the ensuite. Before Leon can complain a wet washcloth is throwing in his direction.    
"Thanks" Leon nods up at him, annoyed. He wipes his face clean but Tom's suddenly there in front of him stealing a quick, sweet kiss.    
  
It lasts a moment, and it just makes butterflies grow in Leon's stomach. To which he'll analyze later. But now Tom is up again, walking into the kitchen.    
  
He returns a few seconds later, rolling his eyes at his phone.    
“Assholes know I’m out.”   
Leon perks up at this, his eyes growing five times bigger.    
“No no no, they don't think...that- they aren’t confident in that answer. And it's not like they’d have any proof so.”   
“Okay" Leon nods slowly  "good.”    
It’s a few seconds of awkward silence between them as Tom plays with his phone in his hand. Tossing around its weight between each hand but still looking at his screen.    
"You're not gonna-" Tom starts.   
"Tell anyone?" Leon finishes.   
"Yeah?"   
"No... no, I won't."    
Tom nods "Okay, good. I won’t either." 

 

Its awkward again for a moment till Leon pipes up.   
“What time is your flight tomorrow?”   
“7 am.”   
“So… you’ve got time?”   
“I guess.”   
“Wanna put those other condoms to work? They expire at the end of this year might as well be used” Leon says effortlessly.   
Tom's concerned face turns into something much more lighthearted “You sure you’re ready for another round?” He questions, putting his phone down on Leon’s dresser.   
“I’m not the one who should be ready…” Leon comments.   
“Huh?... oh" Tom pauses.   
“Unless… you don't-"   
“Unless nothing, brat” Tom replies, slinking himself across the bed to fall into Leon’s arms. His mouth connects with Leon almost instinctively now. “Just, fuck me please” Tom mumbles against Leon’s mouth and Leon goes all to mush well reaching for Tom’s dick.   
  
  
***   
  
Leon wakes to the sound of chimes, it sounds loud and gets kind of annoying pretty quickly so he cracks an eye to look around his room.    
  
Only to suddenly the sound stops as he feels the bed dip next to him with the sound of a body shuffle. He turns over, feeling an ache in his ass that he hasn’t felt in a long time.   
  
He squints at the bright light coming from the large window but it’s gone quickly and instead replaced in front of him is a very large, chiseled body. Shirtless, with black underwear on. Leon can’t help the smug smile that sits on his mouth.   
  
“You good?” Tom asks from where he’s getting dressed.   
“Yeah, you?”    
Tom paused then shrugs “hmm could’ve been better.”   
“Dick” Leon says throwing a pillow at him.   
Tom steps sideways and it only manages to hit him on the elbow.   
Tom laughs and finishes putting on his socks. And Leon just sits, still naked but half covered by the navy sheet of his bed.   
  
Once Tom’s got his shirt on, it all kind of comes crashing down on Leon. What did he just do? Is this going to fuck things up? Is he going to become some laughing joke?   
  
But Tom steps into his view with a wave “Leon?” He questions, looking kind of confused and worried.   
  
“Sorry, was in thought.”   
“It’s fine. You sure you're good though?”   
“I told you I’m fine.”   
“Yeah, but it looked like you were panicking?”   
Leon opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out and he hates himself for that.    
“Hey, it’s cool. Last night was fun, lots of fun. I’m glad you uh did what you uh did on the ice okay? Just chill out bro. It’s not a big deal if you don’t make it one.”   
“Right” Leon nods, sort of understanding.   
“I gotta head out but I’ll catch you around alright. You can text me anytime. Especially if you're in town” he smiles kindly, slipping on his coat.   
"Alright” Leon replies with a tight smile on his face.   
  
Tom nods as he turns to walk out of the bedroom but turns back around and hurry’s across the floor to be in Leon’s face. He hesitates then places his hand on Leon’s cheek and pulls him in for a quick, sweet kiss. It’s over before it even starts followed by a quick “sleep before you have practice” and then he's gone coat, hat and all. Only the sound of the front door shutting rings in his ears.   
  
Leon sighs to himself and curls under the sheet once more. He feels gross and even though they used a washcloth after all the rounds last night it still doesn’t replace a good shower. But extra sleep sounds really good as his eyelids droop plus the bedside clock says it’s only 6 in the morning. Practice starts at 10:30, so he’s got time. He leans over to his phone to set an alarm and sees a new contact added to his phone.   
  
Booty Call   
  
Followed by Toms number.   
  
He laughs wholeheartedly but still rolls his eyes. He sets an alarm for 9 and then curls back into bed feeling the most satisfied he's ever felt in his whole life.    
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://leonsdraisaitl.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Title is taken from Mercy - Kanye West


End file.
